Forum:LEGO Wikis in other languages
This was recently brought up by , I've just posted all relevant messages from talk pages here to start it off (sorry if any of the involved users have a problem with it, and feel free to remove your own posts from here). 03:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) -------- It has come to me as an idea that Brickipedia should be bilingual. I can help translate pages into French as I am learning it right now. A useful link would be http://babelfish.yahoo.com/ as you can translate it. Not only in French but several and possibly many languages. If possible I can contribute greatly. Let me know your opinions and maybe one or two users can work on one language at a time. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi GG, I saw your message on NHL's talk and thought I would bring it up with you as well :P. I'm also learning french at the moment, and I also noticed that you posted a link to a translation site (babelfish). If your going to start a wiki in another langauge, dont use a translator site, as they dont always translate properly either way, you should get someone that is fluent in the langauge to translate it for you.. --Lcawte 22:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you support having multiple languages like Wikipedia? We could make it all on Brickipedia like "The option to choose your language" :D [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 22:11, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Yes I do like wikis translated across langauges, recently I've been thinking about it alot.. I was thinking of asking Jedimca0 to translate some wikis into nl. but then I thought he already has enough on his plate with BrickPost, legostarwars and whatever.. As long as wikis are translated properly I'm fine. Oh, and on wikia, we wouldnt get that kinda frontpage, but we could add interwiki links like on the Main page (See Languages below sidebar somwhere). --Lcawte 22:14, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Hi, umm basically what Lcawte said :) If you wanted to have the wiki in other languages, you would have to start another wiki (like our German counterpart Legopedia). There is actually already a French lego wiki at fr.lego.wikia.com though, but it hasn't been edited since December 3, and there have been a total of 6 non-bot edits by one user- User:Spsonic. So maybe if you wanted to talk to this user and see if they were ok with having language links with us, then it would be a good idea since it has the most desirable URL, and they may be fluent in French and have an interest in LEGO, and could help you out. If they have left Wikia though, you may want to think about adopting it. (though they were last logged in in February this year, so it's likely they could still be around) 03:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) How about a thing like Set/Language? I can do that for spanish as I am a fluent speaker. 22:04, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :BobaFett2, as above (sorry you probably haven't seen it until this forum's been made), the normal thing is to just make another wiki for the other language with two letters to denote the language out the front, eg de.lego.wikia.com. There is also already an es.lego.wikia.com set up, but I have no idea what the content's like. I know it seems to be a little more active than the French one though. But, as I said with the French one above, if you did want to contact them and see what they think about having language links with us, feel free to do so, or if you did feel a need to have a different wiki to this, I guess you could set one up yourself, however I don't know how language links would go if the URL isn't .lego.wikia.com. 03:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) * From what I can see at w:Special:WikiaStats, the following are a list of LEGO wikis in other languages: ** de.lego - German ** fi.lego - Finnish ** pl.lego - Polish ** es.lego -Spanish : 06:25, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I think that the question that needs to be asked is: Would anyone benefit from a wiki about LEGO in another language? 08:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::People who speak that language and not english Kingcjc 08:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::I can help a lot for French :D [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 10:41, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I am german, so I could do the de.lego thing. But isn't there already a german lego wiki? Or will we create a new one and call it "Brickipedia.de" (perhaps, something like that...)? I think merging with de.lego wikia would be an option too (or is it already merged with us?). 10:42, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::If a french one is made already, can you link me it? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 10:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) : We should keep different langauges on seperate wikis. For links if anyone cant fiqure out whats been said above. de.lego, es.lego, fr.lego, fi.lego and pl.lego. --Lcawte 11:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::@Samdo - Yes, there is already a german one, but I bet with your knowledge, you could help it alot, considering you speak both langagues. I think if you do go help out there, they'll give you some rights pretty quickly, as your a good wiki user. --Lcawte 11:45, April 24, 2010 (UTC) I can translate pages into spanish. 13:03, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Why dont you consider adopting the spanish lego wiki? --Lcawte 13:06, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Sure, I can do that. Then what, link pages on brickipedia on the bottom/top of the page to the spanish wiki's page? 13:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :@ Lcawte: Would it be worth to try and ask de.lego, if they would like to merge? And should the Brickipedias in other language look like this Brickipedia, e.g. stud Background, / ect.? 13:09, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Yea, but there should be a different home page because a different language bricki should have a slightly different style. 13:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Can someone link to spanish LEGO wiki? 13:11, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :So it would be okay to copy the codes for the Templates to another (Brickipedia-) wiki? 13:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC) If we adopted their wiki, then yes because they should look professional. 13:13, April 24, 2010 (UTC) If possible, I could a chiness/jappeness version. 13:15, April 24, 2010 (UTC) @Samdo - Its a different langauge so how would a merge help? The bit about templates and looks I guess we'll discuss later. @BF2: Huh? add en: to the bottom of each page and it should link to the correct page on this wiki. If it doesnt work, we'll sort something out pretty easily. And the link to the spannish, look up.. es.wikia. @Mariofighter3, if your fluent in that langauge, by all means. --Lcawte 13:57, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Well, okay, firstly that bit about the templates, and secondly, the de.lego wikia is named "LEGO wiki", I thought we could change the name to "Brickipedia German" ("Brickipedia Deutsch") or "Brickipedia germany" ("Brickipedia Deutschland") in the respective language. 14:08, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :;We should change the name to just Brickipedia; we don't call this Brickipedia English ;) Ajraddatz Talk 14:24, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, true. So if we create several Brickipedia's in other langages, just call them Brickipedia too? Hmm, okay. 14:37, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :::If the case, I'm creating the french one :) [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 15:07, April 24, 2010 (UTC) :Um...Just a quick thought.Could someone show the Jappeness Wiki? 21:50, April 24, 2010 (UTC) ::There is currently no Japanese (or Chinese) LEGO wiki. About the naming of other wikis, I'm fine with having any created wikis by us called Brickipedia, but other wikis (I'm mainly referring to the German one here) have rules and users in place, so they obviously selected the name, I don't think we can just march in and say "change your name!" Maybe suggest it, but if they don't want to, I don't see a problem with them keeping their original names. @BobaFett2: language links are usually placed at the bottom of a page, but they don't actually show up in the article itself, instead they appear on the sidebar. For example, take a look at Taivas on Wookieepedia. If you click "edit", you can see it having de:Taivas at the bottom of the page, but it doesn't show up. Instead, at the bottom of the sidebar, it has an "in other languages" section with a "Deutsch" link, going out to Jedipedia (the German Star Wars wiki). That's how it would work on here 01:42, April 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Nighthawk leader: No, the Wiki in Jappeness or Chiness. 03:49, April 25, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry? I don't understand... 00:47, April 26, 2010 (UTC) The spanish lego wiki isn't really lego it only has one article which says about some guy.... 22:56, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :Last time I checked, that was created by an IP, so is more than likley just vandalism.. --Lcawte 06:28, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't seem like it... 20:26, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Ok- I've found that interwiki links need to be requested on one of Wikia's central pages, so should we sort out which sites we should link up with? I've altered the condition check below to show what we've got set up already. Once we've established what to do, then I'll put a request through on the request page. From what I can tell, the requests are one way, eg requesting a link from this wiki to the French wiki will mean we can have language links to the French pages, but they can't have language links to us (unless requested). We'll have to choose which Spanish wiki to link to, but it doesn't matter that one's called legobp- once it's linked, it can just be done as es:(pagename) as usual. 04:53, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Just for clarifying - are we allowed to copy Templates from here to an other LEGO wiki? 12:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :: I guess- pretty sure all the templates we have here are in the public domain 12:47, May 3, 2010 (UTC) So, should we consider which of the existing wikis to request for adoption for, which ones to contact admins on, and think about any other languages we could do with? Personally, my votes go for: Spanish- adopt, French- adopt (since its only content is the main page, and 5 broken redirects), Polish- contact admin and Finnish- contact admin. Guess the main problem with any adoption is having the admins as users who can speak the language. But, it looks like BF2 can speak Spanish, and GG360 and Lcawte can speak some French, so it shouldn't be too much of a problem. 04:12, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :I'm happy with this. Although, the french I know, probally wont be too helpful, unless there is an online cafe/market/shop :P But, I could probally write my userpage in French. --Lcawte 21:13, May 7, 2010 (UTC) * So, are we going to do anything about this now? Anyone want to adopt the Spanish wiki, or is everyone ok with sending a page to the admins on the other listed wikis through Google translate? 10:17, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :BF2 has adopted the spanish wiki-- 10:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Just saw putting in some German language links in (good to see the language links are being used with Legopedia :D) and wondered if anything actually came out of this at all- would any of the above mentioned users like to request adoption of the French or Spanish wikis? Not saying we'd need a lot of contributions from there, but a small amount of articles on there with language links each way would be better than nothing. @FreddyderHamster: I just checked Special:Listusers there, and BF2 doesn't have any additional rights there, so unlikely it was adopted. 08:57, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Need help with the templates again :P [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 09:58, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I'll adopt French LEGO Wiki! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 11:41, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Ok :) When you've adopted it, I'll request the langauge links to be enabled both ways at Central if it's ok with you 12:15, July 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I need a pal or two to help me out over at Frenchipedia as I'll call it. It stated completely from scratch so I'll need someone good with templates to transition them over and I'll need somebody else to do the set pages whil I work on the theme pages. Anybody volunteer? Please? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 12:32, July 13, 2010 (UTC) * I was asking the link to Wikia itself (my bad there) in Japanese, Nighthawk. Sorry for the confusuion. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 12:50, July 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'll help out with adding templates if you want GG360, however all the stuff will still be in English though, so I don't know if that really helps at all. MF3, this is the link to Wikia's Japanese site (the equivalent to www.wikia.com). Is that what you're after? 23:46, July 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Template:Set translation: Calibre: Ensemble = Template Set Titre = Title Image Morceaux = Pieces nombre d'article = Item Number Prix = Price Minifigures Âges Libéré = Released Thème Hehehe... [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 23:57, July 13, 2010 (UTC) *Umm it looks like the Frnech template namespace is actually called "Modèle" (when you use that namespace, it comes up with "template" as the tab) so I'll put it there if it's ok with you, but thanks for the translation with the rest :) I'll add it now 00:12, July 14, 2010 (UTC) * Good! I have started the japenesse Brickipedia! -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 00:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Can you link it please? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 00:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Link. And I've put language link requests on for both ways with the Japanese wiki. 00:44, July 14, 2010 (UTC) * Not Linked either way below means its currently possible to link? Kingcjc 16:16, July 14, 2010 (UTC) ** Yes- they were never turned down or anything (as far as we know- it could have been several years ago I guess). Main thing to get them linked would be to see if the Polish and Finnish admins approve of it, and we'd need someone to adopt the Spanish one, then we could put requests in. 23:08, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I can't tell the difference between an unlinked and a linked page. 00:58, July 21, 2010 (UTC) * Boba: Well, this a linked page, on the side would be the language box that shows you links to the article from the same type of wiki in the other language. Does that help? -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Brickfliming now ]][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3| in session!]] 01:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) * What MF3 said- it should be under "in other languages" under "wikia" on the sidebar for Monobook, or on the left hand sidebar at the bottom under ads on Monaco under "Languages". Also, this is different to what some wikis do for language links, but , and have been created for language linking (instructions on the pages), so that categories are automatatically added to the pages as well. If the admins on the sites in other languages want this too, feel free to add them or to let me know and I'll add them. 02:38, July 21, 2010 (UTC) * Also, would everyone be ok if we contact the Finnish wiki about adding language links? 02:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'd be fine with that. --Lcawte 06:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Me too. 15:53, July 21, 2010 (UTC) ::: A message has been sent to the Wiki's Bureaucrat. Still no takers for the Spanish wiki? 09:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::Boba was pretty active there before. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] 11:32, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I was but copying templates and translating them was taking forever... 12:31, July 27, 2010 (UTC) ------ I was recently asked by Thales César, an administrator on the Portuguese "Wiki Lego" (link), if this wiki could be added to the "other languages" section on the main page. I was wondering if there were any objections to doing this, and also requesting interlanguage links between the two wikis. 22:53, February 1, 2011 (UTC) * No objections from me! Which reminds me, as soon I can be bothered to sort my python out (to fix this unicode bug), I can run interwiki.py which will find us Interwiki links and add them to pages (like Wikipedia does). --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 21:56, February 8, 2011 (UTC) * Fully support. 17:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ------ Spanish update. requested language links (made a template too), been talking to their new guy over irc. - cjc 09:35, March 27, 2011 (UTC) * Thanks for the news :) Will be good to get a link with them, they look pretty active over there. So, are you at the stage where you can put a request in, or are you still waiting for an answer? Also, should we do anything about the Polish wiki? It looks dead to me, the last edit was February 24... 10:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) * Interwiki links are now working. I'll do them later :) - cjc 16:07, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ---- Someone created Template:NL and added a dutch LEGO wiki to Brickipedia:LEGO Wikis in Other Languages without prior discussion. Where are suggestions made for that? 15:40, May 27, 2011 (UTC) * Also, the Dutch language link between us is somehow active, they must have requested for it to be enabled without even asking our approval. The thing I don't get is that I can't find where this was requested- it's not on the interlanguage link requests, and it's not on any of the main user's talk pages I could see, so I have no idea unless it was done through Special:Contact. Their main page not having all its tags closed off isn't a good look to me (side and top bars are messed up because of this in Monobook), but they do have 354 articles, and I'm not sure if there's another Dutch site out there. 23:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC) * Anyone have any objections/any comments to using the nl links? If there aren't any comments here in 24 hours or so, I'll take it it's ok for us to start using them. 02:24, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ** Added to official counterparts. 06:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) * ooh ooh can i set up a pig latin lego wiki? :D FB100Z • talk • 03:20, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ------ Well, the Polish Wiki isn't dead, there's a few people editing it but it is very small. Still, I think it would benefit from some help from us. I can help. -- 09:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Polish Wiki Link on our main page requested by DKK here. Add? * Wiki looks to be in a much better condition now thanks to DKK, however, I'm a little worried that there don't appear to be any active admins on the site. 11:24, April 27, 2012 (UTC) **I know Polish... -- 11:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) ***Hello everybody. @ NightblazeSaber I`m a new admin at Polish Wiki. --~DKK(Dyskusja) 13:50, April 30, 2012 (UTC) **** Sorry about that, when I checked Special:Listusers, you were only down for chatmod, it must have been a bit out of date then. Also, I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but the official friends in other languages have inter-language links enabled between each other's wikis- are you ok with that happening? 23:10, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ***** Yes, we have inter-language links --~DKK(Dyskusja) 19:06, May 1, 2012 (UTC) *****So, what is your decision?--~DKK(Dyskusja) 13:00, May 7, 2012 (UTC) * Due to lack of response, added. 00:04, May 10, 2012 (UTC) * Thank you --~DKK(Dyskusja) 13:24, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Condition Check * es.lego - Active Community. Linked both ways * fr.lego - Adopted by . Linked both ways * pl.lego - Active. Linked both ways * de.lego - Still some users logging in there. Linked both ways * fi.lego - Active Community. Linked both ways * ja.lego - Created by . Linked both ways * pt.lego - Active community. Linked both ways * nl.lego - Active community. Linked both ways